


To Forget

by creativeDogstar



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But it's just some good ole fashion smut, M/M, Michael is trans, No Plot, Off brand angst, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Validation kink, just pure porn, kinda angsty, like diet angst, some fluff at the end, top rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeDogstar/pseuds/creativeDogstar
Summary: Michael and Rich get high and fuck to forget. Life's shit.





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah trigger warning there's a ton of self hate on Michael's side. I may be projecting a little bit.

Nights like these were to forget. Rich’s hands moved through the others hair tugging softly at each brown curl. His lips moved hastily against the other boy’s, whose motive was to forget as well. A soft whimper escaped Michael's mouth moving closer to the other. His hands were already up Rich’s shirt hiking it off. The kiss broke and the shirt was discarded. Michael looked up softly grabbing his joint and taking a hit.   
“How far, tonight?” Michael asked handing Rich the joint, who happily took a painfully long drag.   
“As far as we need to.” He blew the smoke out looking to the beautiful boy next to him. His fingers traced back into Michael's hair, a more comforting matter now. This was just to forget, he told himself, that's how it has always been.  
The taller boy looked over and pressed a hasty kiss to Rich again, leaning over him now. Rich's back was against the couch cushions with a Michael on top of him grinding down, hard. God, he must have had a bad day, Rich groans his hips reaching back to Michael's.   
“You're such a pretty boy” Rich whispered as Michael started to kiss his neck. The taller boy sighed happily nipping Rich's ear. His hips jerked against Michael's again, his fingers fumbling with the red jacket in front of him, trying to zip it off. Finally he got it to slide off Michael's shoulders. A tank top was now in the way of any skin contact. Rich let out a complaining groan. Fingers traced the waistband of Rich's jeans, and soon those were off as well. Michael sat there for a moment, looking at the mostly hard member in front of him. His fingers wrapped around Rich, who in turn, gasped softly. Tonight Rich was going to forget. Forget that his dad drinks, his best friend hates him, he's going to forget the flames that roared and ruined his life.   
“Oh fuck” he moaned out as Michael started to suck the tip of his dick. His tongue swirled around the head as he dipped down. Rich's fingers were laced into Michael's hair again, tugging at the strands. When Michael came back up for air, Rich touched at the sleeves of his tank motioning him to take it off. Michael complied slipping the shirt off. Michael’s face was red and Rich knew he was embarrassed about the binder compressing his chest. Rich pressed a kiss to him.   
“A very handsome boy” he ran his fingers through the brown curls again. Michael sighs happily, pecking Rich's lips before taking his member back into his mouth. For Michael today was to forget. Forget the multiple bathroom incidences, forget that he didn't belong in this stupid body he was given, forget that his parents were never home. He sucked harder. Before long Rich was moving him off. He found his lips pressed into those soft sweet lips Rich seemed to have. His fingers traced patterns the abs Rich was rapidly losing. They sighed in unison. Rich's fingers were fumbling with Michael's pants now tugging them down. He pressed soft kisses beneath the ear.   
“Very amazing boy,” he hummed rubbing Michael's clit with his thumb. Michael let out a shaky breath. Tonight was to forget. Rich soon had two fingers into Michael now, thrusting quickly and leaving small sweet kisses against his thighs and hips, everywhere except where Michael wanted it most. Michael let out a small cry.   
“Please, R-Rich please. Stop. Teasing” Michael stuttered out his hips thrusting against Rich's hand. With that Rich gave a soft smirk.  
“My very valid boy" he hummed taking Michael's clit into his mouth and sucking hard. His nose was hit hard by Michaels hips, but he didn't care. Michael came in no time. Rich continued to lap and suck at Michael as he came down his high.   
“Feel good Michael?” Rich asked still touching him.  
“Yeah, feels so good” he whimpered.   
“Do you want some more handsome?” Rich grined still moving his fingers inside of the other. Michael nodded quickly, and that was Rich’s cue. He moved his hand positions himself and entering the boy slowly. “Good boy” he muttered under his breath. His hips moved with Michael's. The boy beneath him withered underneath him, making noises that turned Rich on more than anybody else could. Tonight was to forget. It was to forget that he was in love with this boy. This boy whom he couldn't have to love, only to fuck. He fucked him harder. Michael screamed in pleasure, his hips meeting the others.  
“Oh fuck, Mikey,” He whispered letting his mouth attach to the others neck, “So fucking handsome and fucking masculine like this.” It wasn't long before Michael was coming again. Rich felt him clench around him and it took all Rich had to not cum right there. He pulled out of Michael rubbing himself again. The taller boy rolled them over and took Rich's member into his bought again sucking hard and fast. Soon Rich came down Michael's throat with a loud moan. They sat there panting, forgetting. Both Michael and Rich slipped their pants back on before sinking into the couch. Michael lit up another joint feeling Rich’s arm wrap around him and a kiss on his cheek. He leaned against the shorter, sighing. Nights like this were only to forget and sometimes Michael wished there was more.  
“I think I'm in love with you.” Rich blurted out causing Michael to almost leap out of his seat.  
“Wait what?” Michael said in utter disbelief  
“I, uh I think I might be in love with you” he repeated swallowing hard. Michael grinned  
“I think I might be in love with you to” Michael smiled kissing Rich with a soft passion again. Now, nights like this, were for remembering.


End file.
